The Moon on a String
by cagd
Summary: Drusilla, Spike, Miss Edith, and the moon on a string.


_Cony Island, NY, after dark, 190-_

Tonight,   
My Dark Star   
Gave me the   
Most wonderful   
Gift.  
He gave me the  
Moon  
On a string.  
"'Ere you go pet,"   
He said as he  
Tied the string  
That the moon was on  
To his  
Black Opal's wrist,  
"'Tis the  
Moon on a string.  
Don't let anybody  
Tell you  
I never gave you  
Anything."  
What a splendid  
Gift,  
Now the moon  
Follows Drusilla   
Everywhere!  
Miss Edith   
Approved.  
She said,  
"What a fine thing,  
To have the moon  
For a lap dog."  
Then we four   
Strolled  
The boardwalk.  
Nobody else  
In the world  
Has such a  
Grand toy;  
The moon on  
A string, bobbing  
And dancing behind  
Drusilla as she  
Moves through  
The crowd  
Like a dark  
Breeze  
With her  
Boy doll,  
And Miss Edith  
To keep her  
Company  
Among the  
False moons.  
Soon Drusilla   
Said, "Wouldn't  
It be wonderful  
To eat the moon?"  
Our Dark Star  
Replied, "No pet.  
The moon's made  
Of cheese.  
Anyway,  
You don't like  
Cheese.  
Remember?  
Cheese makes  
Your tummy  
All nasty and  
Sour.  
It likes  
Little children  
Much better."  
Miss Edith was  
Quiet.  
The moon was  
Quiet.  
Drusilla's  
Tummy wasn't.  
It grumbled  
And roared,  
So her Dark Star  
Got her  
A nice fat  
Policeman, full  
Of pastries.  
The pale moon  
On its string,  
Watched, smiling  
With its white face.  
Drusilla is still  
Hungry.  
So she said  
To her Dark Star,  
"I don't remember  
Eating cheese.  
How do I know  
If I don't like  
Cheese if I don't   
Remember  
Ever eating  
Cheese?"  
Our boy doll  
Lit a cigar  
And blew smoke  
Rings.  
"Trust me pet,  
You don't like  
Cheese."  
Well, Drusilla  
Doesn't know  
If she likes cheese  
Or not.  
There's the moon  
On a string  
Right here.  
All made of cheese.  
Right here.  
Within easy reach.  
Right here.  
So to find out  
If she likes  
Cheese or not,  
Drusilla pulled  
The string and the  
Moon came to her,  
All round and floaty–  
Exquisite cheese!  
Drusilla takes the  
Delicious moon  
Into her two hands.  
Miss Edith says,  
"I am glad that I  
Am blindfolded.  
This will come  
To no good."  
Silly Miss Edith!  
I won't share the  
Delicious moon  
With her even should  
She beg.  
Our Dark Star said,  
"Don't even think  
About it, pet."  
Drusilla opened  
Her mouth wide.  
Our Dark Star said,  
"I'm warning you pet."  
Drusilla opened wider  
To make more room  
For the beautiful moon,  
The beautiful moon  
Made of cheese.  
Our Dark Star said,  
"I wash my hands of it."  
Drusilla's pretty fangs  
Sank into the moon and  
BANG!  
What happened?  
Where did the moon go?  
Where is all the lovely  
Nice cheese?  
All that left is  
An empty string on  
Drusilla's wrist.  
Where did it go?  
Where?  
Drusilla sat down,  
On the boardwalk  
Hugging Miss Edith  
Who said,  
"I told you so!"  
Our boy doll laughed.  
He laughed  
So hard that  
He went  
Down on his knees.  
And laughed some  
More.  
His Ebon Pearl  
Began to cry  
Because  
The moon ran away  
And Drusilla still doesn't  
Know if she likes  
Cheese or not.  
Our Dark Star  
Took us,  
Miss Edith and  
All, into his arms  
And rocked us  
On the sidewalk,  
While the tasty  
People walked   
Around us.  
He whispered in  
Our ear,  
Telling us,  
"There, there pet,  
Did the noise scare you?  
I shouldn't have laughed.  
I'll get you another  
Sometime."  
Really? You will?  
For truly?  
You'll get me  
The moon to keep  
On a string?  
Then the moon  
Came back,  
Up over the rooftops  
High above  
the Ferris wheel:  
Far, far away.  
It was no longer  
Angry, but it  
Was too far away  
To catch.  
So, one of these  
Nights, Drusilla's  
Dark Star, her  
Boy doll,  
Promises to climb  
A tall ladder  
And catch the  
Moon once more  
For his Drusilla,  
And tie it up with  
String so that  
She may pull  
It along behind  
Her like a lap dog.  
And Drusilla?  
Drusilla will take  
Smaller bites  
So that it doesn't  
Go BANG  
And run away  
Again.


End file.
